


Captain

by enchantednova



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kise Being Kise, kasamatsu yukio-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantednova/pseuds/enchantednova
Summary: The Kaijo basketball team had come a long way since the start of the season and it was hard to believe it had finally come to an end. Kasamatsu Yukio took it the hardest, he'd let his team down. They didn't make it to the championships together.
Kudos: 10





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge fan of the Kaijo team, so I really wanted to write something for them. This was something I wrote a long time ago and have fixed it up as well as had it beta read by my friend: [@minarnina](https://twitter.com/minarnina)
> 
> Follow me on twitter: [@enchantednova1](https://twitter.com/enchantednova1)

* * *

**| CAPTAIN |**

He stood in the middle of the Kaijo Basketball Gym for what seemed like hours. Despite the silence, the sound of squeaking shoes, bouncing basketballs, and every shrill whistle filled Kasamatsu Yukio’s ears. His steel blue eyes were closed as flashes of memories flooded his mind. It was a painful, but wonderful feeling. For three years, Yukio worked in this gym with different versions of the Kaijo Basketball team. He had to admit though, his third year was by far the best basketball team he'd ever had.

Yukio raked his fingers through his short dark hair and sighed as he opened his eyes. Every ounce of heart, sweat, and blood had seeped into the smooth wooden floors. He licked his lips and flinched when he tasted the saltiness. 

Damn, he’d started crying. 

His hand shakily reached for his face. He swore he wouldn't shed a tear, but this was it. This was his last day as a Kaijo student, as a team player, as the captain of the greatest team to come out of Kaijo.Yukio wiped his tears and sniffled. Happy tears that’s all they were. He wasn’t sad. It was time for him to go.

But saying goodbye was harder than he imagined.

University was waiting for him; bigger and better things. In his first year, he couldn't wait to move forward. He dreamed of winning all the championships, falling in love, partying, and doing stupid things just because he could. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, most of those things didn't pan out like he thought they would. 

He didn’t fall in love, didn’t lead Kaijo to victory, and ultimately he felt like a failure as a captain not just to his team, but to himself. It was  _ his _ job to lift the team up and take them all the way, but instead he had let them down. Kasamatsu sighed ruefully and shook his head. Although the team—his team—didn't blame him, he blamed himself enough for all of them.

Kise,Coach Takeuchi and the others praised him profusely the day they lost to Seirin at the Winter Cup. Devastation and the weight of failure slammed into him like a runaway train that day and he didn’t show a drop of weakness to his team. He had cried alone in the locker room and when he got home. Damn, he really wanted to win that day. He wanted to win with this team because this team had become his second family. They were home, and it broke his heart that he couldn't give them something to hold onto forever. Tears welled in his eyes and he closed them tight, willing them away.

"There you are," Kise's voice echoed in the empty gym. He walked in from the double doors leading outside. 

Yukio turned around. The blond hobbled over on his crutches. His foot ended up being fractured from extensive use in the match against Seirin. Of course, Kise had taken it like a champion and pressed through the pain. Yukio had scolded him for being such an idiot, but Kise only replied that he wanted to win with everyone. He had proceeded to cry after that and Yukio had ruffled up his hair, telling Kise he had done well.

"What are you doing here?" Yukio asked dumbfounded as Kise came toward him.

Kise smiled. "Isn't it obvious, Captain? I came to watch my seniors graduate."

"I'm not your captain anymore, Kise.” Yukio shook his head, shoving his hands into the pocket of his sports jacket. "You don't have to call me that."

"I found them!" Moriyama hollered from the double doors, waving people over. 

Yukio blinked in confusion as the regulars of Kaijo and Nakamura filed into the gym. 

"For a cripple, you move pretty fast, Kise." Moriyama playfully pushed Kise, who stumbled, telling Moriyama he was mean for pushing an injured person.

Yukio fought the urge to smile and cleared his throat. "What’re you all doing here?" The graduation ceremony had ended an hour ago. He had assumed they all would have gone home to pack. They didn't have long before University would start. "Shouldn't you all be at home celebrating with your families?"

Kise, Nakamura, and Hayakawa would still be attending Kaijo next year and were the future of the team. He was certain that Kise would lead them all the way to victory. That idiot had come a long way since they'd first met a year ago. He had learned respect and he learned the value of teamwork.

"I don't know about these guys, but this is my family," Koji said, gesturing to the circle they had formed in the middle of the court. "I love you guys. Brothers for life." The tallest amongst them smiled blearily, looking at each of them. He placed a hand on Moriyama's shoulder and the other on Hayakawa's as he looked at Yukio, Kise, and Nakamura.

"Same here." Moriyama nodded. "You're family to me. So I want to celebrate with you guys first, what do you say, Captain?"

"I'm not the captain anymore guys." Yukio sighed. “Not anymore, anyway.” He’d relinquished the title, but he had yet to tell them who the new captain would be. "You'll be the captain now." Yukio clapped Kise on the shoulder.

Kise gazed at him in amazement. "Senpai," he breathed.His smile beaming as he tossed the crutches aside, yanking Yukio into a big hug. Yukio groaned and tried to pry Kise off, but it was futile. When the idiot wanted a hug, he was damn well going to get it. "Just soak it in, Captain," Kise whispered, latching onto him like a leech.

"Oi! Oi!" Yukio huffed, peeling Kise off. Everyone else laughed at the scene. "For the hundredth time: I'm not your captain anymore, so don't call me that!" He rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks heating.

"Don't be like that, Kasamatsu," Koji chided.

Kasamatsu snorted, placing a hand on his hip.

"Yeah! We rove you, Captain!" Hayakawa exclaimed excitedly, causing everyone to shake their heads at his nonsensical jabbering. He continued to rant and rave about how much he loved the team when Yukio finally covered his mouth.

"Calm down, Hayakawa, we can't understand you." Yukio rolled his eyes. The excited player fell silent for a moment before apologizing. "I'll admit it though, you guys are family to me too. Even you." He nodded to Kise, who acted slightly insulted, but smiled and laughed anyway.

"Well, how about one last game together as an official team?" Moriyama suggested as he ran across the court, grabbing a basketball from one of the racks pushed against the wall.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Kise exclaimed.

Yukio popped him on the back of the head. "Not you!" Kise yelped and frowned at him. "Until your foot is healed, you aren't supposed to play any basketball."

Kise chuckled "Is that an order, Captain?"

"Yes!" Yukio declared. "And stop calling me captain already, jeez."

Kise smiled and went over to the bench, saying he would watch them play. Yukio went along with him while the others got ready to play. Kise sat down and looked up at him. "I'm going to miss you, Captain."

"Kise," Yukio huffed and shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm not the captain anymore, you're the captain now." 

"With all due respect, Kasamatsu-senpai," Kise began just as everyone gathered around again. "You’ll always be my Captain."

Yukio’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes watered and he looked up to the ceiling, begging for his tears not to fall. When he closed his eyes, the tears slipped from the corner of his eyes. Cursing silently, he lowered his head and looked at Kise, who smiled warmly.

"Correction," Moriyama chirped from behind Yukio and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You’ll always be  _ our _ Captain."

Everyone nodded and voiced their agreement, causing Yukio to let out a small sob. He covered his face with his hands. The tears fell, but they were not tears of sadness. They were tears of happiness and joy. He completely lost it when everyone came around, wrapping him in a big group hug.

"You idiots,” he scolded between sobs, but even though he was crying there was no hiding the smile on his face. At that moment, Yukio knew he didn't fail his team.

He had brought them together and forged a bond that would never be broken.


End file.
